puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hangman Page
| birth_place = Aaron's Creek, Virginia, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | names = Adam Page Adam Payne Hangman Page Stevie Woltz | height = | weight = 214 lb | billed = | trainer = Jimmy Valiant | debut = May 28, 2008 | retired = }}Stevie Woltz (born July 21, 1991) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Adam Page. He is best known for his work in Ring of Honor (ROH) and New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), where he used the ring name and his a former ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2016–2019) In June 2016, New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) announced Page would debut for the promotion at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall under the ring name Hangman Page in a six-man tag team match where he teamed up with Yujiro Takahashi and Bad Luck Fale to defeat Captain New Japan, Yoshitatsu, and Togi Makabe. Page scored the win after pinning Captain New Japan. Afterwards, Page also began using the name in ROH. On G1 Climax 26 Finals Page and Yujiro unsuccessfully challenged for IWGP Tag Team Championship against The Briscoe Brothers. From November 18 to December 10, 2016, Page and Yujiro participated in World Tag League 2016 where they finished second on A Block with record of four wins and three losses, thus failing to advance to the final. On July 1, 2017, at G1 Special in USA, Page took part in a tournament to determine the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion, but was eliminated in his first round match by Jay Lethal. On August 13, Page and Bullet Club stablemate Cody unsuccessfully challenged War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) for the IWGP Tag Team Championship. From November 18 through December 11, Page once again teamed with Yujiro Takahashi for World Tag League 2017, where they finished third on A Block with a record of four wins and three losses, thus failing to advance to the final. On January 28, at The New Beginning in Sapporo, after Jay White defeated his Bullet Club stablemate Kenny Omega to win the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship, Page challenged White for the title, but was interrupted by Omega, after which Cody attacked Omega and Page assisted Cody, until Kota Ibushi made the save. On March 25 at Strong Style Evolved, Page unsuccessfully challenged White for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. In the following weeks, Page and Cody continued feuding with Omega and Ibushi, leading to a match at Sakura Genesis on April 1, where Page and Cody defeated Omega and Ibushi. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku, Page faced Omega in a losing effort. On June 17 Page was announced to take part of the 2018 G1 Climax tournament. In the end of the tournament, Page finished the tournament with a record of three wins amd six losses, failling to advance to the finals of the tournament. From November 17 until December 7, Page and his Bullet Club Elite stablemate Yujiro Takahashi took part of the 2018 World Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and eight losses, failling to advancing to the finals. In October, Page and the rest of The Elite left Bullet Club, but were recognized as part of the Bullet Club and being called Bullet Club Elite until January 4, 2019 at Wrestle Kingdom 13, where Page, Marty Scurll and Yujiro Takahashi took part of a Gauntlet match to determine the #1 contenders to the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship and were the first team to be eliminated from the match. The event marked Page last appearance in NJPW. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Adam's Apple'' (Slingshot lariat) - 2016; used as a signature move thereafter **''Rite of Passage'' (Kneeling back-to-belly piledriver) **''Turn the Page'' (Reverse STO) *'Signature moves' **Moonsault, sometimes to ringside **Running shooting star press from the apron *'Nicknames' **"Koushukei Shinkoujin" (Japanese for "Hangman") **"The Problem Solver of Bullet Club" * Entrance themes ** "Shot'Em" by QBrick (used as part of Bullet Club) ** "Hangman" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'190' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 **PWI ranked him #'191' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Ring of Honor **ROH World Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson **Breakout Star of the Year (2017) References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:Bullet Club Category:Gaijin Category:The Elite